Flamers
by Nightmare-san
Summary: After losing their mother, Ed and Al recieve a letter from The Mustang family inviting them to come and live with them. When they arrive, they meet the craziest family ever. RoyxEd FMA ongoing series
1. This is the End, Mama

I am so weird . . . The FMA characters are gonna be so messed up in this fic . . . But . . . I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ANYMORE!!! I JUST WANNA WRITE!!! Plus I'm drunk off my cappuccino, and I watched too many Nana and FMA episodes on YouTube. (Started Nov 12) X3

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa-sensei, Funimation, Bones, and Aniplex. Lyrics belong to MCR.

And I just wanna say a thank you to MyChemicalRomance. Because their new CD KICKS ASSSSSSSS!!! X3 That's what I'm listening to right now . . . And my playlist.

Chapter 1

This is the end, Mama

--

_**Now come one come all to this tragic affair**_

_**Wipe off that makeup - what's in is despair**_

_**So throw on the black dress**_

_**Mix in with the lot**_

_**You might wake up and notice you're someone you're not**_

_**--**_

_**MAMA WE ALL GO TO HELL**_

_**MAMA WE ALL GO TO HELL**_

_**I'm writing this letter and wishing you well**_

_**MAMA WE ALL GO TO HELL**_

_--_

"_They tried to save their mother."_

"_Poor soul. He'll need auto mail if he doesn't want to go around with stubs for limbs."_

"_Too bad he wasn't able to save her."_

"_And his brother . . . Almost died as well."_

"_He lost an arm and broke nearly every bone in his body." _

"_They must have really loved their mother."_

--

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"_

"_It's almost over, boys, don't worry."_

_--_

Awaking to the smell of coffee, Edward Elric sprang out of bed. A smile spread across his face. "Ahhhh . . . Wake up and smell the coffee as they would say?"

Not bothering to change out of his pajamas or check how he looked, he rushed downstairs and into the kitchen. "Oy, Al!" Ed called to his brother, announcing that he had come into the kitchen. "A cup of Joe if ya don't mind." "-snicker- Here, brother. -snort-" His brother immediately handed him a cup of coffee, trying really hard not to laugh. Ed grabbed the cup and took a drink. The coffee was flames-in-hell hot, but Edward was already used to it. Meanwhile Al was over by the sink, still trying not to laugh. But the funny just overwhelmed him and he burst into laugher. Ed just looked at his brother rolling around on the floor and continued drinking his coffee.

Five minutes later Al stopped laughing. Panting, he pulled himself up to look at Ed, and then started laughing again. "Al, what the hell is so funny?" Al immediately stopped laughing and peered at his brother. Ed was mildly creeped out. "Brother, it's your hair." Ed looked at him, surprised. "That's it?" Snickering, Ed finished his coffee. "I'm sorry, brother, but you always look hilarious. I mean, ever since you cut your hair, you've had the worst bed head EVER. It fucking defies gravity!"

Spotting his pack of cigarettes, Ed pulled one out and lit it. (AN: OMFG!! XD ED SMOKES, MOTHERFUCKAS!!) "Yeah, but I love my hair like this." He ran his fingers through the silky locks, at the same time, smoothing it out. (AN: WEHOO!! SILKEH!! Okay I'll stop my commentary . . .) "It's much lighter. Better then that having that heavy braid." Al picked himself up, muttering, "You only cut it because it reminded you of mom." "Hmm?" "Nothing."

Sitting down, Al looked back up at his brother. "So Brother . . . What are you going to do today?" Ed smiled and got up, walking over to the coffee machine. Filling his cup up again, he turned to his younger brother. "I might just stay home all day. And if I feel like it, go out for a drink." He took his cigarette out of his mouth and butted it out in the ashtray on the table. "What about you, Al?" Al looked up. "Uh . . . I might just hang out here too-" Ed lurched forward, nearly spilling his coffee. "Great! We can watch some old movies together!" Al smiled back at his brother. '_Whatever makes you happy, brother. It's been 2 months since her death . . . Today marks the 3rd month._'

--

"We'll watch Donnie Darko first! (AN: I love Donnie Darko!! X3) Then we'll watch a scary movie! I know, how about Night of the Living Dead? That's a classic!" Ed looked through their movie collection, picking out all the ones he wanted to watch. Al just simply smiled at his older brother. Even though he didn't really like scary movies, he had gotten used to them by now.

_Click_

_Plop_

"Ah . . . Mail's here. Wonder why it's so late?" Wandering into the kitchen and picking up the mail, Al looked through it. "Ah! Hey, Ed! Do we know anyone by the name of Rionna?" His brother popped his head out of the Living room. "Huh? What's their last name?" Al looked at the envelope again. "Uh . . . It's Mustang." Ed thought for a minute then shook his head. "Must be the wrong address . . . Just send it back." He disappeared into the Living room again. "Ah! It says 'To: Edward and Alphonse Elric' and it has our address and everything!" Al yelped, following his brother into the now dark living room.

"Maybe we should try and - Brother?" Al looked around for his brother. Suddenly, Ed appeared out of nowhere. "Gee, Al, quite the pestering will ya? Just open the damn thing." he sighed, vaulting onto the couch. Al grumbled something under his breath and ripped the letter open. The letter was written on a piece of navy stationary, with golden swirls appearing on some areas of the paper. '_Gee, whoever these people are they sure are fancy._'

_Dear, Edward and Alphonse Elric_

_I'm sorry to say we just heard of your mothers' death. Oh, I nearly cried my eyes out for her, thinking she had been alone when she died but Roald told me she had two sons and then I nearly cried for the both of you. See, we were old friends of Trisha's and it was just awful when we heard. We hardly check our mail at all so we didn't know until a week ago. For some reason mail takes a very long time to get to our house . . . Anyway! We feel so bad that we didn't get to see Trisha one last time before she left, so we decided to invite her sons to stay with us for awhile! What do you think of that? Please say yes! We would love if you came!_

_Please send us a reply! Love,_

_The Mustang Family _

For a moment, all Al could do was stare at the letter. Then coming back to his senses he shook his head and vaulted onto the couch beside his brother. Ed, currently occupied with watching Donnie Darko, didn't notice the change in his brother's mood. Only until after the scene did he keep watching the screen and asked, "So, what did it say?" Al didn't reply. Sighing, Ed put the movie on pause and looked over, surprised by the look on Al's face. "Al! What's wrong?" Trembling, Al handed him the letter. Ed took the letter and read it, then his eyes widened in surprise and he almost dropped it.

"Friends of mom's? She never mentioned them." Ed whispered, turning to Al. "She might have . . . Maybe we were just too young to remember." Ed mumbled something under his breath.

"Should we go visit them, brother?" Ed looked at his brother again, not really sure. "I-I don't know . . . Should we?" Al looked unsure himself. "Well . . . They seem really nice . . . I think we should." Ed suddenly smiled. "Well, then it's decided. We're going to- Wait . . . Where do they live again?" Al looked at the envelope. "Somewhere in Japan." Al replied, smiling. Ed looked at him, surprised. "We're going to Japan? HELLSHA!!!"

_**They're gonna clean up your looks**_

_**With all the lies and the books**_

_**To make a citizen out of you**_

_**Because they sleep with a gun**_

_**And keep an eye on you, son**_

_**So they can watch all the things you do**_

_**Because the drugs never work**_

_**They're gonna give you a smirk**_

_**Cause they got methods of keeping you clean**_

_**They're gonna rip up your heads**_

_**Your aspiration to shreds **_

_**Another cog in the murder machine**_

_**They said all**_

_**Teenagers scare the living shit out of me**_

_**They could care less **_

_**As long as someone'll bleed**_

_**So darken your clothes**_

_**Or strike a violent pose**_

_**Maybe they'll leave you alone**_

_**But not me**_

----------------

Holy SHIT!!! XD That was so fun!!! AND I ACTUALLY FINISHED A CHAPTER IN ONE NIGHT!!! I SHOULD GET A FUCKING AWARD, BITCHES!!! XD Ahem, anyway . . . If anyone doesn't like it . . . THEN DON'T BITCH TO ME ABOUT IT!!! I myself, love this story so far. I really seem to be into it . . . So don't flame about my hard work, people. ;'( Heh. Anyway (Finished: Nov. 11th . . . or 12th since it's 4:00 in the morning. Heh, mom's gonna be so pissed.) P.S. My Spellch3ck hates me. I have bad grammer XD hehe GRAMMAR, sorry. P.S.S (or P.P.S, I can't remember XP) RoyxEd lovin' coming soon! NOT!! X3 But it will come. Heh, I said "come". -snicker- (Submitted to Nov. 12)

Songs on Playlist: My Chemical Romance - Teenagers, My Chemical Romance - The Sharpest Lives, My Chemical Romance - Mama, Electric Six - Gay Bar (XD it's personal), Nana (or Anna Tsuchiya) - Rose (NANA op)


	2. Welcome to Tokyo!

Back with Chapter 2! I asked my mom if she wanted to be in my story, she said yes. XD Little does she know, it's a yaoi fic. She's gonna be one of the Mustang's. (Started Nov 12) Oh yeah, and I've never been on a plane, just been to an airport. So I'm not really familiar with Japan or anything, and I'm too lazy to look it up (I know a little Japanese though, I just don't know how to spell anything) So if there's anything I say wrong or anything, tell me and I'll fix it. Arigatou.

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa-sensei, Funimation, Bones, and Aniplex. Beginning lyrics belong to ANET (Though I don't even know if half the lyrics I'm putting up are right. Ch'ya, I'm too lazy to look 'em up). End lyrics belong to Akira Yamaoki (Silent Hill 4 Soundtrack)

I like to make FMA characters act kinda OOC :3 Cause I'm evil like that. Also, gashapon are small figural representations of anime, manga, game characters, and anything from replicas of ancient weapons to tiny plastic versions of dessert cake, to anything. Heh, I got that definition from AnimeInsider. :3

_-111-, -222-_ : Notes

Chapter 2

Welcome to Tokyo!

--

_Dad's in the kitchen, mom's in New York_

_His wife's in the west coast_

_And his girlfriend's name is John_

_Got more than a little bit and that's just it _

_And Dad says I should try to love myself_

_Every thing's normal_

_Every thing's fine_

_Every thing's normal_

_Every thing's just the way it should be_

_I'm normal 'cause I'm all screwed up_

_No one's really normal and I don't know why_

_I'm more than a little bit_

_Now that's just it_

_I'm sorry; don't bug me 'cause I'm dealing with my problems_

_--_

"Geez. I didn't get a fuckin' minute of sleep on that plane! That stupid woman beside me kept chatting away to her friend, that dude behind me kept kicking my seat every 5 fuckin' minutes, and that kid in front kept staring at me! Jesus . . . This is the last time we go coach."

Lighting a cigarette to calm his nerves (and ignoring the flight attendant telling him he couldn't smoke), he looked around. They were in the humongous Tokyo Airport. It was jam-packed with thousands of people, all hurrying around to get to their destinations.

"Lucky we're getting our luggage taken to the Mustang's house for us." Al sighed, smiling at his brother. Ed smiled back and started wafting through the people. Fifteen minutes later they finally reached the Entrance. There, they were met with even more people.

"Christ! This place is packed!" Ed yelped, as a woman knocked into him ("Hey! Watch where you're going, lady!). "Well what do you expect, brother? It _is_ Tokyo." Growling at the woman one last time, Ed sighed, "Yeah I guess . . ." Something suddenly caught Ed's eye and he looked up. "Hey . . . Look at that." Ed pointed at the row of gashapon machines across the street. There was a particularly shiny gashapon machine at the end of the row, which had the name 'Mustang Family' in bright lights. "What the hell? How famous are they?" Ed squinted, trying to see the shining machine through all the people. "Well, we don't exactly know what they do for a living or anything, plus, they make a gashapon for _everything._" Al pointed out.

"It's true!"

Ed and Al turned to see the young woman that had just spoken. She smiled at them and bowed a hello. _"Konnichiwa,_ I'm Cherry Mustang. Edward and Alphonse Elric, right?" For a moment they stared at the woman before them. She was very beautiful, dressed in a scarlet red jacket and a black shirt, her dark jeans were rolled up to the top of her high-heeled black boots, and she wore a gray hat on her black-haired head. She also seemed to be quite short for her age._-111-_

"Uh . . . Yeah, we're the Elric brothers . . ." Ed and Al looked at each other, not sure what to do.

"Good. I thought so. I'm here to pick you two up." She turned around and beckoned them to follow. Then stopping beside a red Mustang (AN: My mom argued with me about this decision . . . She wanted a black Monti Carlo, but I had to tell her that she was part of the Mustang family, so she had to have a Mustang XD), she opened one of the doors.

"Go ahead, get in anywhere you like." Ed and Al looked at each other again, then climbed in; both settling for the back seats. Then Cherry started the car and backed out of the parking spot, driving down the road to the Exit.

"So . . . how do you like Tokyo so far? I mean, you've only just seen the airport, but it's still impressive, right?" Cherry asked, peering into the rear view mirror as they looked at the passing scenery. Al smiled politely and nodded while Ed mumbled, "Kinda crowded . . ."

"Oh, yes! Tokyo is jam-packed with people! If you think the airport was a lot of people, wait til you see the city!" Cherry explained, laughing. Ed sweatdropped a stared out the window, stiff as a board. He wasn't really a crowd person.

Driving to Tokyo, Cherry and Al talked. They got into such a heated discussion, that Al climbed into the front passengers seat and left Ed all alone in the back. But that left Ed time to catch up on some sleep. He curled into a ball and took a nap. He didn't wake until he heard the sounds of Tokyo.

Sitting up weakly, Ed looked out the window and was greeted with colorful lights and tall buildings. He looked around some more, gaping, until he heard Cherry say his name.

"Edward?"

Rubbing his eyes, he turned to her. "Huh?"

"We're almost there." she said excitedly, smiling at him in the rearview mirror. Five minutes later, they stopped in front of a large building with a small outside dining area, where people were eating, and a large group was waiting to go inside.

Opening the door and stepping out, Ed and Al stared at the building. It was quite larger than any of the other shops on the street. In huge flashing red and navy lights, a sign with the title 'Koi Flamers' was on the front of the building.

"-sigh- Yup, this is home." Cherry said thoughtfully, smiling at the two of them.

"What do you guys do anyway?" Ed stuttered, still looking at the sign. He liked shiny things.

"Um . . . Well . . . We're a restaurant. But we also have a secret business, exclusive only to members." Cherry grimaced and sweatdropped. Obviously, it really was a big secret.

Suddenly, the front door swung open (making the bell on the door ring), and a very beautiful sandy blond-haired woman came hurrying out. She immediately pulled Edward and Alphonse into her arms, squeezing them so hard that when she finally let go, they checked if she had broken any of their ribs.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric! _Irasshaimase_! It's so nice to see you!" She signaled for them to sit down at one of the tables nearby and smiled kindly at them as a dark-haired man stepped out of the building. "I'm Rionna, and this is my husband, Roald." She gestured to the man that was now standing beside her.

He had short raven black hair with a matching goatee, and he was dressed in a sleek black tuxedo (He mumbled a soft _"Konnichiwa." _when Rionna gestured to him). Rionna was also dressed nicely. She was wearing a sparkling black dress, with various pretty accessories hanging everywhere. Edward felt sort of out of place. He had just put on a black and orange hoodie (which had the word 'Full' on the front and 'Metal on the back in red letters), and tan cargo pants. Al on the other hand, had put on a simple blue shirt over the plain white one, and worn his tan cargo pants, but he still looked good.

"Um, how did you know we were coming?" Ed asked. They hadn't sent a letter back, and they hadn't called.

"Oh, Pinako called. Ha, we were so glad that you were coming to Japan." Rionna smiled. Ed and Al sweatdropped as soon as they heard Pinakos name. How did Pinako know them? Geez, no one told them anything.

Suddenly, a handsome dark-haired man (he had the same raven black as Roald) came out the front door of Koi Flamers, wearing the same sleek tuxedo as Roald. He was _really_ quite handsome . . .

"Mom, - Dad," he called towards Rionna and Roald, his deep voice making Ed redden. "Kira needs help in the Blue Peacock Room. He spilled some red wine on the couch."

"Oh, does Kira know how to handle wine or not? Ah . . . Be there in a sec, hon. But first you have to meet our new guests." Rionna huffed then smiled towards Ed and Al. The dark-haired man turned his head to the two brothers, smiling broadly.

Pulling out a red rose, he took Ed's chin – making Ed blush scarlet – and stared him straight in the eye, the red rose directed at Ed. "Welcome to Flamers." he said seductively. Then after Ed quickly took the rose (throwing it over his shoulder angrily) Roy turned to Al before Ed could say anything (Al jumped with surprise), and soon he had done the same to Al.

"Oh, Roy. These are the Elric brothers! They are not customers." Rionna laughed. Roy immediately took his hand off Al's chin, and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, just working . . ." he laughed, slightly blushing.

"JESUS! What the hell kind of work do you do?!" Ed huffed, still very red.

Vein popping, Roy looked down at the blond. "I'm a host, shrimp puff."

"WHO YOU CALLING SEAFOOD THAT CAN BE DIPPED IN COCKTAIL SAUCE?!"_-222-_ Ed immediately yelled, jumping up and attempting to throw punches as Al held him back. Roy just smiled smugly, and many people looked over to see what the commotion was.

"Sorry, Mr. Mustang." Al apologized to Roy. Geez, Ed was starting to get harder to hold back now a days.

"It's quite all right, Alphonse Elric," Roy sighed. "Your brother is too much of a hothead, it's a good thing you're the nice one."

After Roy had spoken, Ed suddenly quit fighting and slumped against his brother, hanging his head. Al let go of his brother and backed away.

Suddenly, Ed looked up and gave a small smile. "Sorry." he said, his voice barely above a whisper. His eyes were filled with hurt.

Roy looked concerned for a moment before laughing and putting a hand of Ed's shoulder. "You're a cute kid." The hurt in Ed's eyes vanished and he looked at Roy angrily, a smile plastered to his blushing face.

"Well . . ." Rionna interrupted, "Would you two like a tour of the restaurant?"

--

Walking into the restaurant (after shoving past many waiting customers outside and going through the lobby to the main dining area) was like walking into a temple. The walls were decorated in red oriental wallpaper. Golden dragons, fish, tigers and other animals were hanging on the walls. The black marble floors shined. The tables were draped with navy tablecloths and were finely decorated with beautiful silverware and golden plates. The waiters all wore kimonos while they waited on the many customers.

"Wow. This place is . . . amazing." Ed said, gaping. His brother beside his was doing the same.

"A kind of old style and modern style at the same time was what we aimed for, as you can see. The customers like it very much. Our style is part of why we are so liked." Rionna explained as they walked through the restaurant. As they walked towards the kitchen, she quickly veered away from it, while Roald and Roy quickly sneaked inside. "Our food is both Japanese and Chinese. Because both visit our restaurant and we're both also." Rionna grinned at them.

As they approached the stairs to go on the second floor, which was to the west of the restaurant, Rionna stopped and turned around. "Upstairs you will find your rooms. Just pick any guest room you like," She looked nervously at the door to the kitchen doors, which were swinging open and closed as waiters rushed in and out. "I'm afraid I have to get back to work . . . Hope you two will enjoy your stay." She bowed politely and hurried off to the kitchen.

Ed and Al looked around the restaurant again. It was wonderful. Then turning to look at each other, they both looked over at the kitchen.

"What d'ya think they have that's so secret in there?" Ed muttered, as Rionna slipped into the kitchen.

"Well, Roy did say he was a host . . . Maybe that's the secret business Cherry was talking about." Al whispered, as a woman wearing a blue and gold kimono scooted them out of the way and went upstairs.

"Aren't hosts like escorts or something?" Ed mumbled. If the Mustangs were hosts or escorts, or whatever, then they were pretty good for the job. So far they seemed like a very young and beautiful family . . .

"I guess they prefer to call it host. And it seems they have both male and female service . . ." Al said.

"How do you figure that?" Ed asked, looking at his brother strangely.

Al hesitated for a moment before talking again. "I . . . I'm just guessing."

Ed threw his brother another suspicious look then peered into the stairway. The stairs were black marble and carpeted in red oriental rugging. Nothing hung on the red walls, except for a small shelf at the top of the stairs that held a single navy bowel.

"Come on, Al. Let's go pick our rooms." Ed mumbled to his brother, who turned around and nodded.

They climbed up the stairs and turned into the beautifully decorated hallway. There was about 25 doors all down the long hallway. They were decorated in different colors and what appeared to be the whole family was labeled in fancy cursive writing on each door. About 5 rooms were labeled 'Guest Room' in random places. Ed and Al picked the Guest Rooms that were opposite each other and looked inside.

Edward's room was just perfect for him. It was red, black and gold with small metallic accessories here and there, and a large Plasma TV (accompanied by a DVD player and a large collection of movies), collection of katanas, mini fridge, bookshelf of books about alchemy, huge bathroom and, well, pretty much anything he ever dreamed of. He flopped down on the gold queen sized bed and rubbed his face into the scarlet Egyptian Cotton sheets. '_Goddamn, these people are fucking **rich **. . .' _

Meanwhile, Alphonse was gaping at his dream room. Decorated in dark blue and metallic gray colors, it had a large king sized bed (with a tiny black plush kitten placed on the silver pillows), Plasma TV, collection of katanas, bookshelf of books about alchemy, and everything he loved. He flopped down on the navy sheets and closed his eyes. '_Thank you . . .'_

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes_

_Goodbye_

_It was always you that I despised _

_I don't feel enough for you to cry_

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes_

_Goodbye_

-END CHAPTER

_-111-_(This is the character my mom is going to play -Not really her name, but Cherry is her nickname-! She really has black hair and really dresses like that, and she really is short. Our family is quite young looking. Even though my mom is 33, she looks like she could be my sister -I'm an only child though XD-, while my meme -grandmother in Native. Lol Yeah, I'm Native American, but only half XP- looks like she could be my mom, and she's 48! Uh, shouldn't have said that . . . They would kick my ass. Anyway, my mom likes FMA too and is really cool.)

_-222- _A shrimp quote me and my mom made up of course:3 It's in the favorite quotes section of my profile.

Irasshaimase - I'm pretty sure it means 'Welcome.'

Well, tis finished. U.U' Phew. That took quite long. But school was being a bitch (or rather my English teacher was), and I didn't have time to write that much. Plus we didn't start vacation until the Dec. 22, and that sucked ass. But Christmas is tomorrow and tonight I open 2 presents, so I'm happy. Ha, my mom got my uncle (my uncle is 8 XD) a little katana for Christmas . . . I really love it. But it's for my uncle, and I haven't seen him in a long time. Plus, it's too small. Also, on December 30th, it's my birthday. Yay. I don't really celebrate happily. I don't have a party or anything . . . But it'll just be nice if people wish me a happy birthday. :D (Also I used quite simple Japanese in this chapter. I mean, who doesn't know _Konnichiwa _and _Arigatou?_

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

And

Happy Birthday to Me.

Music: Rise Against – Prayer of the Refugee, Stroke 9 – Kick Some Ass, The Vincent Black Shadow - Metro, Shiny Toy Guns – You are the One, Shiny Toy Guns – Le Disko, Joan Jett – I Love Rock-n-Roll, Joan Jett – Bad Reputation

(Finished: December 24th) Happy Christmas Eve.


End file.
